Lindhurst
; ; Hell Knight | birthday = October 14th | status = Alive | residence = Unknown | alias = Chopin (チョピン, Chopin) | bounty = Unknown | epithet = Musician of Madness (音楽家の狂気, Ongakuka no Kyouki) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = B5A642 | dftextcolor = E9D66B | dfname = Shike Shike no Mi (しけしけの実) | dfename = Nerve Nerve Fruit | dfmeaning = Nerve | dftype = Paramecia }}Lindhurst (リンドハースト, Rindohaasuto) a pirate and Musician, sailing around the world as one of the Eight Knights of Hell for the infamous Notch Pirates. Being knows in the world of entertanement as Chopin an incredible pianist, frekently playing on various pirate hideots and meeting places across the New World for both entertanement of others and information for himself. Building his infamy around the world with his signature "Cadence" Lind has been given the epithet of "Musician of Madness"(音楽家の狂気, Ongakuka no Kyouki) disrupting every battlefield he steps foot on. Having eaten the Nerve Fruit, he has become a Nerve Human (しけ人間,Shike Ningen). Resulting from his several actions with the Notch he currently holds a bounty of Unknown. Appearance Lind is a thin and tall young man with medium length blond hair with a black streak to the top of his head and shaven hair on the side, letting it flow freely on the back going into his shoulders. Possessing two sharp and narrow eyes with two small Aero colored eyes. Together with a pair of thin blonde eyebrows that very descriptively described his various expressions and emotions and bearing a mysterious dark symbol on the right side of his forehead. Normally seen wearing an exquisite choice of clothing, consisting of a full blue suit with a collar read shirt underneath. Wearing black shoes and a blue tie, he is also seen always wearing a small red earing on his right ear. Being a musician as his main occupation most consider him a weak physical individual, but under his normal fancy clothing, he possesses a very defined body, bearing a well build figure after several years of sailing across the seas and creating his reputation. Gallery Lindhurst Full.jpg|Lindhurst Full Appearance Lindhurst Physic.png|Lind Physic Personality Relationships Notch Pirates Powers & Abilities Known across the seas as a Musician over anything else, Lind most of the times is taken as a weaker member of the Notch by both pirates and marines alike. But now holding the position of a Hell Knight and a bounty of ??? shows that those who know about his power not only respected him but deemed him as a treat. Holding authority over those of lower rank in the Notch Pirates he shows to possess no desire of doing so preferring to use his skills to allow them to reach higher levels. Physical Abilities Caused by his thin figure and musician occupation, Lind is deemed as a fairly weak individual, but under his fancy clothing, he is seen to possess a reasonable amount of strength capable of easily keeping his ground against most mid to high tier fighters. Show to properly train this particular attribute to increase his Devil Fruit potential further. And on an equal level, Lind sees his resistance as one of his most proficient attribute consistently improving it to better sustain the physical stress and fatigue caused by his power. Speed the particular attribute that Lind was forced (by himself) to improve when joining the Notch Pirates, due to the number of strong fighters and skilled individuals that were already there. Initially seeing it as just an extra during a fight Lind was extremely more found of tanking hits over dodging them. But as the time passed and he developed more as a fighter and a person he began to not only acknowledge this attribute as an essential one but decided to implement it on his way of fighting creating more controlled footwork. Ways of Combat An individual that considers music his life, Lind brings that even into his way of fighting, mixing several physical attributes enhancements with his devil fruit and various music base attack with his instruments. Being an extremely proud musician, Lind is seen always carrying with him a violin for various purposes and when in a fight he utilizes his skill to both motivate those around him or make his opponents vulnerable by making them fall asleep. Normally opting to stay with his music over anything Lind sometimes is forced to go physical and with the aid of his Shike fruit, he can greatly increase physical capabilities gaining the ability to properly use his boxing like fighting style, gaining faster footwork and highly strong punches by enhancing his nerves. As a secondary measure of defending himself in case of facing an opponent immune to his music, Lind has created a fighting style based around boxing base strikes that implement the activation of his fruit before hitting his target, to create a greater impact without suffering much physical stress. Musical Skills An extremely proud musician, Lind takes his occupation as serious as his own life, facing anyone that dares to insult his art. Recognized around the world as a virtuoso musician capable of playing all kinds of instruments, with the piano and violin being his favorite. Capable of both bringing happiness to a crowded room and chaos to a battlefield with his music he is seen as a great treat. Implementing this skills on his way of fighting to influence the listener's attitude and emotions. Even if to a smaller degree it is seen that even without the aid of an instrument, Lind is still capable of utilizing his musical skills, relying on whistles and claps to make harmonized music/sounds to influence those around him by making them falling asleep or creating small illusions with his great control over rhythm, beat, and tempo. After several years as a musician, Lind has developed an extremely well-refined earing being able to easily distinguish the various sounds around him such as earing his comrade's voices in the middle of a battlefield for better strategies and plans. Devil Fruit Having eaten the Shike Shike no Mi, a paramecia type devil fruit, Lind has become a Nerve Human, able to control the various nerves in his body to alter both his sensory functions and physical attributes. Seen by most as just a physical devil fruit, Lind has developed a way to divide the several functions of the fruit by creating the various "Tempos". By manipulating the amount and intensity in which he uses the fruit, he is capable of utilizing the "Larghissimo" to simply enhancing one of his senses such as a more refined vision and better earing. And by enhancing further with the "Prestissimo" causing all of his body to be enhanced in physical attributes reaching a stage that would lead to great physical stress in exchange for a great amount of strength and speed. Haki Sailing on the New World, Lind has access to Haki the mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. Having shown the ability to proficiently use the Two common forms of Haki Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku. Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Equipment History Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He is based on the 1st Elder from the Noblesse Series. *His alias Chopin is based on the famous Polish composer and pianist . *Lindhurst is a name of Old English origin, meaning "linden village". References Category:Musicians Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Notch Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users